Tails6000 and the Black Knight
Tails6000 and the Black Knight is a book based off Tails6000 being in the world of King Rutherford and the knights of the round coffee table. He also sees more friends! Description It gives readers a thing of the past. It will tell the tales of the Round Table (noun). Chapter 1 The calling When being chased by Lava knights, Sorceress Merlinda called one of the fastest penguins alive and then a void opened up. Tails6000 fell from the sky while falling he screamed and then after a while he fell on the ground. Then he got up. "Yeah! Some action today!" Tails exclaimed as he kicked out each opponent with his speed skills. Then the possessed King Rutherford came to him and pointed his sword at Tails. Then, Merlinda teleported them both to a forest. "Hmph. Why did you take us away? I could of handled him with no problem." Tails said sternly "He is immortal." Merlinda said. "He has the part of Excalibur" she said. "Excalabur! Where have I heard that name before? Lemme see..." Tails said thinking. "Excalibur is King Rutherford's sword." She said "That's it I'm in the world of king Rutherford and the knights of the round coffee Table!" Then at Freezalot castle. When tails saw a person who looked like his friend Wings He said. Wings! No it can't be Greetings sir knight! The blacksmith clone of Wings said "Canya sharpen my sword, it's sorta getting dull on it" then his sword began to talk "Thy name is caliburn the sword you are the one who is dull!" The sword said "Caliburn? where have I heard that before?" the blacksmith pondered to himself "I am the sword of King Rutherford" "Lets go caliburn, we gotta stop this madness" said tails and he zoomed off. on his way to find someone to help him in the forest Tails saw a familiar figure. "Speeddasher? is that you?" Tails said "I am sir lancealot! He said very angry what is ye name squire!" the speeddasher knight had said "His name is knave6000 if you ask!" Caliburn said "HEY WATCH IT MY NAME ISN'T KNAVE!" Tails said angry "Alright I challenge you Knave6000" he said Chapter 2 the battle Tails and Lance a lot were prepared for battle. Tails went to lance a lot sword first but had missed and was struck by the sword. "Ow! not so hard" said Tails "Hmph, you think your a knight, more of a court jester" "I'll show you I'm a REAL knight!" said tails zooming and now swinging perfectly at lance-a-lot Tails then saw a glow on the sword "That is a timing for Mind-surge" said caliburn "MIND-SURGE!" tails exclaimed and he had stopped time for 15 seconds and decided for that time to slash at him while eating a chili dog at the same time..... Time had unfrozen and Lace-a-Lot has been defeated.... "What? it was a talent." said tails to Calibur if he asked why he ate a chili dog while slashing at speedasher "That is a nice talent as well...." said Caliburn in a complimentive way Tails then took lance-a-lot's sword then moved out "What is this?" asked Tails "It's a saced sword" said caliburn. "Best to hold on to it." Chapter 3 The meeting of the 2 sword knight "So anyways...where should we go now?" asked Tails and they stoppe at a civilian who is crying "You okay little gir?" said Tails tending to her "My mommy and daddy were taken by the dragon in the cave" she said "Don't worry..I'll get them back, you'll see" Tails said cheering her up.... "Thank you" she said and she ran off "You really sure you can find the dragon Tails?" Caliburn asked "I'm sure of it...." said Tails and he ran off to a new area called giant field.... then another 5 minutes flew and then a pile of treasure was shown inside a huge arena "Hmmm another arena...who we fighting right here?" "HALT! Who goes there?" asked a knight with 2 swords looking like his friend Fists "Hey you look just like this werido I know" said Tails "Hmph, I am sir Gawain of the round coffee table, explain your presence" he said "Wow you sure sound like him too....." Tails said annoyed...... "Anyways lets fight!" then another battle commenced.... "Beware I am a master of 2 swords unlike you with 1 sword." said gawain trying to freak Tails out "Tails, remember the mind surge, use it when your flipper glows" said caliburn "Right" said tails and he zoomed sword first and has struck perfectly. "GAH!!!" said the knight now going to charge "MIND-SURGE!" said tails as he saw his flipper glowing, and now he was doing what he couldn;t do before....do his original spins and kicks along with the sword..... "Gah!" he said "You bested me...help yourself to my words, I will guard the treasure still, without anything to defend myself" "Ummm okay..." said tails taking his 2 swords..... chapter 4 the knight of fire "man why are we running through a mine?" tails asked while running through a molten cave "this must be the lair of the female knight of fire" said caliburn in response "Anyways, lets get through and.....dude we're in a book why is there robots and rings" said tails annoyed now seeing rings and his old enemies from the real world "Hmmm maybeyour enemy must of flew in as well on this" said caliburn "grrrr THAT AYE-QUE!" exclaimed tails and he zoomed and slashed every robot and collected every last ring "I'm gonna find him for this" Tails said angered He and caliburn then helped more civilians and free'd them from crystals of their imprisonment then he saw the knight of fire "Your the knight of fire I presume" said Tails walking towards her" "Stay back" the knight said looking Like Eclipse.... "Whoa!" he exclaimed seeing she looks like eclipse but with fire abilities "Hmmm you must be my hallenger" she said..."what element are you?" "I'm sir Tails Knight of the wind!" Tails exclaimed slashing his sword "Thats the spirit" spoke caliburn "Hmmm well either way, I will try making this fair" she said now starting the battle "If you are good at offense you must be good at defending too." said Tails not attacking but backing off" "hmmm what are you? scared?'[ she asked "No....I'm doing something" he said now right behind her "WHA!" she exclaimed as he is going to mind-surge "MIND-SURGE!" said tails and time has stopped again now juggling like a clown while attacking her with his speed using caliburn time had unfrozen and she was rendered defeated "Hmm you are well brave sir Tails" she said as he helped her up and they shook hands "Lets hope we know whats in store for the enemy" said Tails and they ran off Chapter 5 the wizard bot battle "So we found the swords. now what?" said tails to merlinda who was setting them according to the plan "HOHOHOHOHO!" she laughed and her skin to show it was a robot "What! A ROBOT!?!~" said tails seeing it was now Aye-Que holding the swords "Yes tails, I have conned you into stealing the sacred swords, like destruction gems, these have power beyond their very look" he said gloating in happiness "Yeah well I know the 3 you stole them from...." said caliburn exclaiming to Aye-Que's treachery "Well why not CATCH me then,I'll be waiting" said Aye-Que and his wizard bot disappeared" "What was THAT all about" asked caliburn to Tails wondering about his worst enemy "Thats Aye-Que, he terrorizes me 24/7/365 as in, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year..." tails said annoyed "You realize yu still have the sacred swords right?" asked calibrn seeing tails has the swords "Yeah, whats in use of that they'd be worthless without their natural owners, who in which wanna still destroy me: said Tails thinking they'd be mad for stealing their swords "I think not" said Lace-a-Lot right in front of him lending out his flipper to regain his sword "Same with me!" said Gawain and he lent both of his flippers for his 2 swords. "Huh?" said Tails asking why they are doing the opposite of what he thought they'd do "Ah so you are in dire need of help also?" asked lance-a-lot" "Yes, the fake king Rutherford was destroyed, The sorceress was actually my enemy in a wizard robot and we need you guys to help." said Tails "I am sure of that" said a version of Kaylee in a blue gown holding a wand of sorts "Ah so your lady of the ice" said caliburn to kaylee "I am menu, lady of the ice" said kaylee "Now you must have the sacred swrods in 3 locations, the alter where they are placed will make a portal for Tails to fight his enemy." "Seems good.....but where's sir percival?" asked tails wondering where she was "Here" she said and she was right next to him "That was scary" tails said "Sorry" she said in apology "Anyways" LETS GO! exclaimed tails and the 3 knights run off and tails was waiting for the portal Chapter 6 The war Brigade Sir Gawain was running through the ancient fort of aye-que minions to his sword shrine where he is needed to open the portal.... "Alright if that puffle wants a fight I'LL GIVE HIM A WAR!" gawaain exclaimed as he was slashing through robots and was was totally outnumbered but his winded rock attack rpoved effected along with his glide to gain more speedy he was nearing the shrine but he was blocked by enemies "Gah WINDED ROCK!" he exclaimed and threw his swords like boomerangs, he then made ti to the shrine and shouted to tails "MY SWORDS ARE IN THE SHRINE!!!!!!!" he exclaimed "GOOD!" tails exclaimed in return "I shall go next" said sir lancelot as then then zoomed off "I will never understand him" said sir percival "he's more like my OTHER knucklehead from my home" said Tails chuckling then for some reason the real speeddasher came "Tails if you DARE call me a knucklehead again I will have your hat moutned on a wall!" he said as then he dissappeared the threat went through him clearly "okay now THAT could mean anything" said Tails Chapter 7 the enshrouded woods Sice Lancelot left...and well......whatever happened l;ast chapter began Lancelot was in the enshrouded forest "Grrrrrrr that puffle in a futuristic flying machine will PAY for what he has done to our home" he said slashing at enemies like a crazy guy and a knicicle..... though once he was nearing a chest some weird kind of bug attacks and shows all many treasure chests he was confused but all but one chased him "GH!" he screamed as he slashed them and gained the treasure once he got to the shrine he placed his sword and came back gawain was also back "your mission is done" he said as he panted since many of the chests chased him into trees and he twacked into them "okay precival your next........." tails said as he sent her off "Seriously she was right she neevr understood you "thats because the one...from his world......is a bigger knucklehead like tails said" lancelot said panting the for ANOTHER ood thing the real fists appeared in front of tails "Tails next time you call me a knuckllehead I will steal your shoes and wear them like the time speeddasher tried to twack you into a tree" he said "uhhh fists...he's right there" said Tails pointing to lancelot "uhhh nevermind" he said teleporting chapter 8 the burning mountain Trivia There is a game upcoming to reenact the events of the book Internal Links * (good guy) Knight of the wind *Sir Gawaine *Sir lance'o'lot *The evil wizard which is actually a robot *sir percival